Orthopedic braces are worn on the body of a user either to support a healthy skeletal joint that is at risk of injury or to stabilize a skeletal joint that has been destabilized by an injury or other condition. Orthopedic braces generally include rigid structural components to support or stabilize the skeletal joint. Frequently, although not necessarily, the rigid structural components are dynamically linked together by one or more hinges enabling controlled pivotal movement of the skeletal joint during user activity or rehabilitative therapy. The orthopedic brace is positioned on the body such that the hinge abuts the skeletal joint, while the rigid components are secured to the body above and below the skeletal joint. Thus, for example, an orthopedic elbow brace is positioned with the hinge of the brace adjacent to the elbow while certain rigid components of the brace are secured to the arm above the elbow and certain rigid components of the brace are secured to the arm below the elbow.
In some instances, it is desirable to enable the user or provider of the orthopedic brace to adjust the dimensions of the rigid components. This feature allows the manufacture of a single adjustable orthopedic brace which is capable of being fitted to a number of different sized users.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic brace with rigid supports which have adjustable dimensions. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic brace with rigid longitudinal supports for the limbs which have adjustable lengths. It is further an object of the present invention to provide such an adjustable orthopedic brace, wherein adjustment of the rigid supports to alternate adjusted lengths is performed with relative ease. It is another object of the present invention to provide such an adjustable orthopedic brace, wherein the rigid supports reliably maintain their adjusted lengths during normal use of the brace until it is desired to readjust the lengths. These objects and others are accomplished in accordance with the invention described hereafter.